Vampire Dawn
by teamHANNAH98
Summary: Nine years after the problems Damon, Stefan, and Elena went through all their problems, they separate. Full summary inside... Rated T because pf paranoia. On Haitus! editing that kind of stuff :)
1. Chapter 1

**Nine years after Damon, Stefan, and Elena went through _all_ their problems, they separate. Damon goes to Seattle and settles only to find an independent, beautiful Renesmee Cullen. He soon starts to fall for her and Renesmee can't resist Damon. Soon though they are forced to run from the Volturi who have all of sudden decided to kill Renesmee after nine years. What will happen to the new vampire couple? What will Renesmee's family say about Damon being a different kind of human drinking vampire? Oh, well, gues you got to read to find out! :)  
**

**I hope you like it, review and comment. If you have to you can criticize only if you need to.**

**Chapter 1**

**DPOV**

Rain, rain go away, come again some other day…

Damn, it didn't work.

I do not know what possessed me to come to Washington State. The only great thing about it is the Space Needle and Coffee. Damon Salvatore is in secluded Seattle Washington, in a café, and drinking (big surprise) coffee.

It has been nine years since I left Mystic Falls, Virginia. Elena's a vampire and left after things settled, she and Stefan are together, shocker, and they left without a word to me. Whatever, we weren't that close anyway. In any case, no matter how depressing the weather I've actually been quite peaceful. Girls here taste good and no issues with other vampires… so far. Let's hope that doesn't change.

The café I'm in is almost empty other than me and some guy glued to his computer. Of course as soon as I thought that a girl walked in, a pretty hot girl. Her hair is dark brown, or coppery, with blue streaks and her deep cinnamon eyes stared down at her i-phone with complete concentration. She wears blue skinny jeans, a black tube top, and her arms jingled with colorful bangles.

"Nessie!" Some guy from behind the counter ran around to the girl called Nessie. He kissed her with excitement.

"Hey, Nick!" Her voice was like sweet bells. She smiled, her red silk lips curved into a grin.

"We're on for tonight, right?" Nick asked. For some reason I don't like this guy… at all.

"Of course, I have to talk to Jill though, because she and Ben had a fight so she may not be coming." Nessie exclaimed. What kind of name is Nessie anyway?

"Nick, get back to work!" Someone yelled from the back.

He kissed Nessie again and ran behind the counter. The cashier smiled at Nessie and asked her what she wanted, a vanilla frappe with a scone.

I wanted to talk to her, but the girl's got a boyfriend. I got up and walked out of the café, trying very hard not to look back at Nessie.

…

I threw my leather jacket on the red La-Z-Boy. My apartment is a good size, a small white kitchen that has a window to the living room. The actual windows made up the majority of the living room wall. My room is down the hall with black Egyptian cotton sheets. It's small for someone who has plenty of money to get a million dollar condo instead of the apartment, but I may act like a snob or a prick sometimes but I do know that me, myself, and I don't need a large condo.

I walked to the window wall.

That girl is staying in my head, showing up with that gorgeous smile. I want to know her, I want to talk to her so badly.

After staring down at the damp streets below I went to my refrigerator to get a blood bag. I didn't bother with a cup just decided to drink it like a caveman.

At 8:00, I dressed in a pair of black jeans and button up shirt. I'll be meeting some friends at _10__o__ Below_ tonight, it's a night club. My friends are actually just human women I know. I went down to the lobby to retrieve my Mustang. The club is only a mile or two from my home. Tonight it's packed with a line stretching and the corner, and because I'm me, I went to the front of the line and compelled the bouncer.

The club itself is pretty high-class with blue, white, and purple lights flashing in random places in time with the beat of the music. The industrial steel tables sat on the edges of the club with a bar at every counter. Sweaty, excited bodies cluttered the dance floor.

I moved quickly through the crowd and towards the upstairs VIP area. The girls were waiting and already very tipsy.

I smiled down mischievously at the first little blond girl. I tipped her head back and went straight in, her blood was sweet and warm, as it flowed between my lips, it had a small hint of her intoxication. She giggled and pressed her hand against the back of my neck.

Four girls later, I was drunk off of blood and booze. I swayed back and forth with a brunette as I licked her fresh bite marks. I was interrupted.

From a distance I heard arguing between a man and woman. Obviously, the guy was drunk.

I looked up and stopped dancing with Brunette as I watched from the VIP balcony, Nessie glaring at her hammered boyfriend. He walked up and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips and she slapped him. Nick took a step back, shocked about his girlfriend's hit, not like he didn't deserve it. He scowled with blood shot eyes and back-handed her with such force she had to regain her balance. I pushed the brunette out of the way and ran with vampire speed towards Nick.

He didn't see me coming and I punched him, he landed on his sorry ass unconscious. When he hit Nessie, I felt the need to kill him, the moment I saw Nessie I wanted her, I wanted to protect her like she was already mine. Now she was looking at me with shock, gratitude, and the slightest hint of fear.

The manager, a blond guy in his thirties with a _10__o __Below _t-shirt on, came over, "You guys need to get out of the club immediately, it's policy." He said with the attitude of a snobby rich girl.

"Listen, this girl and I are staying, but by all means take the sorry son of bitch outside." I compelled. The manager complied; he and another guy toted Nick out of the club.

I turned to Nessie, and she's wearing a feathery cocktail dress and a skull and crossbones choker.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, thank you by the way." She smiled, "I'm Renesmee," That sounds much better than Nessie.

"Damon," I introduced, "Since Jackass can't come back in, do you want to dance or get a drink?"

"Sure," She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. My usual snide, flirty charm wasn't working it was like Renesmee was the exception. We danced to two songs, Renesmee is graceful and beautiful. I was drawn to her movements.

After the two songs we made our way to a table.

"So, are you a student?" She asked.

**RPOV**

He laughed and flashed a flirty half smile, "Hardly, you?"

"I go to Cornish." This guy gave me chills, he's funny and sweet, he even knocked Nick out. He reminded me of Jacob, except he isn't Jake. He is different.

"The art school, what do you do?" He asked.

"I play the violin." And the piano, I just have a certain connection to the violin. He smiled wider, his eyes smoldered.

"What's your favorite composer?"

"Debussy," Technically, he's my Dad's, but still good, I'm more of a rock girl. I wonder why Damon is asking all the questions.

"What about you?"

"Don't have one; Beatles are more up my alley."

"Good, because, though I love my music, I'm a rock and roll girl."

"I would've never guessed." He said sarcastically.

We stayed like that, talking, as if everything I had to say was important to him. I love that. I wish we'd never have to leave each other. I mean I haven't felt this close to anyone, especially this fast, since my family… and my roommate but that's something I can't help. I've been distant from my family lately, because I feel crowded. At _my_ home, Dad's there or Mom, at the _other_ house, _everyone's _there. I love my family, but it has been so nice living my own life. When it comes to Jacob… well, Jacob and I don't get along the way a couple should. I started dating Nick because he was cute and nice, until he went all angry drunk. Oh well, I actually didn't like him that much. I met him through Ellie, my roommate. She is also my best friend at the moment, although, she did set me up with a jerk.

Suddenly, I was aware of the time, 10:26, crap, I'm in trouble. I should be at my parent's house by now.

"Damon, I'm sorry, but I need to go." I got up ready to rush away until Damon stopped me.

"Renesmee, where are you going?"

"I have to go to my parent's house, I promised them I'd be there. Shit! I don't have a car!"

"I'll drive you." He was calm and led the way to the parking lot. I didn't bother arguing since it takes an hour to get there.

"Where to," He asked once we were in his Mustang.

"Forks, I'll give you the directions as we go." He looked a little confused when I said the name of my hometown.

He was speeding so it took twenty minutes to get to Forks and another ten to get the house. It was waiting there, looming, filled with my pissed off vampire family. I didn't get scared easily but when it came to my family I was terrified.

"Thank you so much, Damon." I said getting out of the car. He met me at the front door. "You don't have to come in, I'm good." He smiled and knocked on the glass front door.

"It's okay, if you don't mind." I stood shocked when my uncle answered the door, Jasper.

"Hey, Ness!" He enveloped me in a big hug. He noticed Damon and narrowed his eyes;

"Who is this?"

"Damon, and Damon this my uncle, Jasper Cullen." Damon's eyes widen with surprise.

**Review and write but please don't be upset if I don't write right away, I'm terrible with that. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, chapter 2 is here I'll try and make an update everyday and will respond to your messages and stuff. PLEASE MESSSAGE ME! I love hearing from you good and bad. though I prefer good. =D**

**Chapter 2**

Shit, the Cullen's are of the different breed! They could rip me to shreds without blinking! I mean I'm not scared, no, I'm Damon Salvatore. Still, it doesn't help that I'm falling for their youngest, I might be arrogant but I'm not stupid.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Renesmee's." Her expression actually looked slightly disappointed. She walked inside the huge house, met by three people.

"Hey, Renesmee, it's been too long!" Some huge, tan guy scooped Renesmee up into a big bear hug. I _already_ didn't like this guy one bit. The two hugged her next; one was a brunette that looked just like Renesmee and the other a man with coppery and _also_ looked like Renesmee. They had to be her parents.

"So, what's your name again?" The man asked.

"Damon Salvatore," I answered obediently and basically swallowing my pride. From what I heard about the Cullen's was that there are eight of them, four had gifts different from my compulsion and other mind tricks. The only gift I knew for sure about was the mind-reader.

"Well, Damon, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife, Bella, and a friend, Jacob." He said, "My wife and I are Renesmee's parents." So, who was this Jacob to Renesmee?

"Renesmee, you're here!" A blond, supermodel ran from downstairs to Renesmee. Behind her was a beefy guy.

"Hey, Rosalie," Renesmee said.

"So, you two are just friends?" The beefy guy asked.

"Yeah," Renesmee answered with her face once again showing that little disappointment.

We stayed for two hours before we got back in the car to go back to Seattle. Renesmee was silent. Once at the dorms, I walked her upstairs. I stopped in front of her door.

"Thank you, again," She said, I can't stand that face. I take her chin and tilted her face up at me and kissed her. She kissed me back, and she seemed as desperate as I feel. We fit together with ease like this is where we're supposed to be. Together with our lips and fingers intertwined. Her breath was ragged, she opened the door and from what I could see it was empty.

The worst thing happened, I smelled her scent and it's delicious. My fangs extended without my permission, and I heard a gasp. Renesmee pushed me away with fear.

"What the hell!?"

"Really, Renesmee, your whole family is filled with vampires! I just have fangs to prove it." I said frustrated.

"I'm not scared, just shocked. They told me about your kind. I just wasn't expecting it. Plus, you were trying to eat me!"

"No, I wasn't, it was just a reaction. I can usually control it." She still looked skeptical but came closer.

"Okay… we were going pretty fast anyway." She said and looked me in my disappointed eyes, "See you tomorrow." She said seductively. I felt a piece of paper being pushed into my hand.

I kissed her again and left.

**RPOV**

**NEXT MORNING**

Ellie looked at me and did so until I talked to her about the "mysterious stranger" that left our room last night. I sighed and looked up into Ellie's green eyes.

"His name is Damon and I met him yesterday when Nick and I were fighting. We just started talking and then he kissed me… we didn't do anything!" I said. I knew she was thinking that. No, not even with a guy like _Damon_ would I give myself up so easily. Though, I think I would have if it wasn't for his stupid ass vampire habits.

"Well, he is damn sexy, I'm so jealous!"

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my tea.

She and I went to a café for breakfast. To my surprise, I haven't gotten a call from Damon yet. To my own dismay, I really hated that.

"Speaking of hot and sexy, look who's here." Ellie pointed with her mocha in hand towards the door. There he stood wearing tight jeans and a black t-shirt, with his jacket on, of course, and in combination with his dark sunglasses, he looked dangerously sexy. He waved with the Sunday paper in hand. I got up and walked over to Damon. I also heard Ellie excitedly following.

"Hi, Damon," I said and he picked me up and gave me a breathtaking kiss.

"Hello, Mayflower,"

"Hi, I'm Ellie, Renesmee's roommate and best friend." Damon smirked and shook Ellie's hand.

"Hi,"

I could tell she was mesmerized by him. I felt, actually, a little jealous towards my perky roommate when she batted her eye lashes at Damon.

"Well, Ellie, it was nice meeting you but. I have to take Renesmee now." He said pulled me out of the café.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't know," He stated, "Let's just walk for now."

"Okay…so, where are you from?" He laughed.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"Do you…drink human blood?"

**DPOV**

She looked sad and I hate that, but I wasn't going to apologize. "Yes"

"You don't have to kill though?"

"No, and I can compel people so they won't remember when it's done." She looked quizzical which cute. "Compelling is when I can tell someone what to do or say and they'll say or do it."

"Oh, and all of your kind can do that?"

"Stronger ones do it best, but yeah." I smiled done at her.

She nodded and I took the chance to ask her a few questions of my own, "You family are animal drinkers, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know so much about my family?" Now it's time for her to ask more questions.

"I know several nomads and there are only two covens in North America and your family is one of the most famous." I said and it was true. When I found out about the other kind I made it a mission to be on their good side, they just creep me out a little. I mean, as much as someone could creep me out. "Anyway, when did they add you?"

"Well… my mom was human when she had me. So, I'm half human, half vampire." Didn't know that was possible. "I'm actually only nine years old."

"Oh no, that's not good. I'm gonna get arrested for pedophilia. I mean a 176 year old going out with a nine year old." I laughed and she hit me in the arm playfully.

We talked for hours. She is amazing. Every time she reveals more about herself I get a thrill, like I'm on steroids.

Eventually at 2:00 pm she said she had to go and I reluctantly let her go. I decided to go to the liquor store since I ran out last night. Just in case, I have to have some back up alcohol.

I got back to my apartment at three. I put the Jack and Gin in the kitchen cabinet above the microwave I'll probably never use. I thought about Renesmee and how beautiful she was today or how she is everyday I've seen her. She had on jeans and a _Bonjovi_ t-shirt. Ugh, I sound like Stefan.

"Hey, I resent that." I didn't jump, but I was surprised to see my brother and his girlfriend standing in my living room. Elena and Stefan were dressed in head to toe black. They both weren't really into that color as a fashion choice.

"What do you want or why are you here?"" I glared.

"We were in town and thought we'd stop by." Stefan said.

"Right- wait, how'd you read my mind?!" Only strong vampires can do that sort of power and I am talking really strong vampires and Stefan drinks bunnies.

"We switched, ever since we found our new… friends." Elena answered; she seemed much more different than before.

"What kind of friends?"

"The Volturi recruited us as part of the guard."

"The freaky, vamp family in Italy that'll kill you if even dare sparkle in public?!" I demanded to these clueless vampires that I once knew. (Not that I'm the one with sparkling problems.)

"They're like a family to us, Damon. We help them question humans or others, and we're a good and helpful addition to their guard." Stefan argued. I felt like laughing in their faces but decided against it.

"So, what are you doing here in Seattle?"

"Helping them catch some girl who they've decided to take care of." Elena said, she's definitely different, she knows that they'll kill this girl and yet she doesn't care. She seems to be worse than Katherine.

"Who is this girl?" I asked taking a swig from my new bottle of Gin.

"Um, I think they called her Renesmee." I was frozen in that exact moment, as those cruel, nonchalant words came out of Elena's mouth. Ice ran down to the pit of my stomach. It clutched and twisted every new, soft, and warm spot inside of me. I threw my bottle in the sink and it shattered.

"You can let yourselves out." I yelled as I ran downstairs. I didn't bother with getting a car. I just ran through the dark, damp streets.

**RPOV**

I walked home from the small grocery store. I just needed to get bleach and detergent. I went up to the buzzer for the dormitory so Ellie could let me in. A voice from behind me stopped me in tracks.

"Nessie," Nick said. He seemed very confused, but called my name again.

"Nick, what do you want?" I asked exasperated.

"These people told me to come and talk to you. I don't remember about what."

"Poor human, yet he was so helpful." The blond bitch from my nightmares said sweetly, "Leave," She then said to Nick and he was obedient. I haven't seen Jane in forever. Now, she just grinned like a little who got her way.

"Hello, Renesmee," Behind me Alec said. Dimitri and Felix weren't far behind. "I'm sorry, but it seems Aro has changed his about your fate."

"After nine years you decide to come kill me!" I said, and I'm terrified. They knew that. If I could think of a nightmare I once had, it wouldn't top the fear I feel now.

"For vampires, nine years is like nine days." Jane answered. She was smirking with humor like I had made a funny joke.

I ran away, but I didn't make it far. Someone caught me and was now carrying me bridal style, but kept running.

"Let go of me, you asshole!"

"Geez, May, what'd I say to you to deserve to be called an asshole?" Damon said. Relief flooded over me like a warm waterfall. Yet I knew we were being followed. He ran through the streets of the city. I could tell by blurbs of land marks that we were going west, far west, towards the ocean. I didn't understand until Damon jumped in the ocean off a cliff. The water is ice cold and salty. He swam towards a sewer tunnel and pulled up to the ledge. I heard them above our heads.

"Damn it, they could by miles out in the ocean." Dimitri complained and he's the tracker. I tried hard not to breathe.

"Oh well, we'll find her soon enough." Alec said confidently. They were gone, but we waited ten minutes before we spoke.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, i promise i'll respond. ;) Chapter three comin up tomorrow **

**Luv Ya'll! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for viewing and here is the awesome third chapter hot off the shelf for you guys. PLEASE READ AND THEN REVIEW. I love hearing from people so PLEASE message me. :D**

**Chapter 3**

"Are you alright?" I said holding her in the disgusting hiding place.

"I'm fine, I just… I just don't understand, why now?" I kissed her forehead. We should move; one, because they could come back, and two, it stinks.

"Come on," I held her hand and ran down the tunnel and thankfully not tripping over sewer rats and unmentionables. We ran until we came to the first manhole. I picked her up and jumped up. It was an alley.

I ran to the first car I saw and picked the car door lock. The car is a Ford focus, dark blue, like it matters. I headed north.

"Where are we going?"

"Forks I figured she would be safer surrounded by her vampire family.

"No, I don't want them getting in trouble again! Plus, if we go they'll never let us leave, either of us."

"Then where?"

"South,"

I made a U-turn and drove. I started thinking of a game plan. I couldn't let them take Renesmee from me. I won't let them steal the one thing that has made me feel more alive than when I was human.

"Okay, we'll wait until we're out of State. Then we'll go to a store and ditch our clothes. We'll keep driving until I think you're Safe," She nodded looking deep in thought. I don't know why these freaks want her dead so badly but I was too stressed and panicked to ask.

"Damon," She said abruptly.

"Yeah,"

"Calm down, for me, please." Renesmee looked at me pleading.

"Got it," I smiled at her and she relaxed.

I still felt betrayed by my brother. He not only chose to be a part of a lawful, annoying vamp coven, but also helped in the mission against Renesmee. If I ever see him or Elena again they'd be dead, especially if I lost my Renesmee.

Soon, it was twelve and Renesmee fell asleep. She looked peaceful, like an angel, my angel. Damn it, I'm really mushy.

…

We made it to a Target, and I didn't really like it that much. Not a Target person I guess. Renesmee though loves it apparently. We were in Eugene, Oregon and it was nice but not that different from Washington at all, because it still had a nice steady down poor.

"How's this shirt?" She asked holding up a red tank top with a kitten looking with wide eyes at you. Still, it seemed Renesmee.

"That's good," I looked at the blue t-short in my hands. I'm not one for color, but Renesmee picked it out. The jeans were okay.

"I love these!" She ran towards a black pair of skinny jeans. I smiled at her. Renesmee then went to the dressing rooms. I did the same and came out before her. I put on a pair of Raybans that were sitting on a near sunglasses rack.

"How do I look?" I looked at Renesmee. She looked so beautiful.

"Sexy," I said and kissed her.

She swiped a pair of red, hipster sunglasses and she smiled at me with the sunglasses on. I kissed her again and with much more passion and held it longer while inhaling her beautiful scent. She giggled and pushed me away playfully… and reluctantly.

We bought the clothes and glasses and afterwards threw our other clothes in river. I got us lunch at Burger King and we continued south. Soon, we exited Oregon.

Renesmee looked out the window with what seemed to be… regret.

"Are you regretting leaving with me?" It hurt me to say it, but I could understand. Renesmee then gave me a confused and almost insulted look.

"Definitely not!" She smacked my arm. Another expression flashed across her face. She took my hand and pressed our palms together. In a second an image popped into my head. It was of me smirking while sitting at one of the steel table at 10 Below. It hit me that this was a memory of that night through Renesmee's eyes. Than an irrelevant thought came into my mind.

"I don't regret anything and I wouldn't regret anything I'd do with you."

I was pushed into reality and we were pulled over at the side of a mountainous California road. I glanced at Renesmee and she pounced on me like a cat on a mouse. She kissed me with her hands on my face.

"It's a gift." She answered my unspoken question. She sat back in her seat. I started laughing and couldn't stop until Renesmee slapped my arm again. I took her shoulders and looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. I was still smiling.

"I love you, Renesmee." I haven't told her yet and I've felt this way since I first laid eyes on her.. She brought out the very best in me. I can't even try to act uncaring around her. She sees right through my shields.

"I love you, Damon." She answered with sparkling tears in those cinnamon brown eyes.

…

I love him so much. He makes me laugh, cry, smile and above all else happy. I could feel annoying tears fall from my eyes. I absolutely, undoubtedly love Damon Salvatore… with every fiber of my being.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter everybody, WOOHOO! Notthin' much to say except PLEASE message me I appreciate ALL comments and enjoy my story. :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Elena POV**

We stood outside this large, modern, glass house. Damon's face haunted me, his eyes and face was filled with emotions I've never seen before from him; sadness, fear, or worry. The Damon Salvatore I knew in Mystic Falls is either not the same one or completely different all together. I could see that Stefan was thinking the same thing as me.

I was forced out of my thoughts when a handsome, bleach blond man answered the door. Behind him was an auburn haired, lovely woman with watery, gold eyes.

"What is it that you want, Jane?" The man asked with forced politeness.

"Carlisle, we're here to see Renesmee, is she here?" She said monotonous.

"She's not here, Jane. In fact, she's missing, her roommate said she never showed up for classes and didn't come to the dorm. We don't know where she is or where she could be." The woman from behind Carlisle stepped in front of him and glared at Jane as she said this.

"Oh well, there are ways of finding her." Dimitri smirked. Everyone from the Volturi is usually very kind. The only person I have never ever really liked is Dimitri. He acts like a total pervert if you ask me.

"You better not dare harm my granddaughter! You'll have more than just the Cullen's to deal if your memories are just as good as my own." She threatened. I heard her growl and I actually felt scolding fear run down my spine. The woman went back into the house fuming.

I feel even worse now about helping the Volturi kill this girl. This Renesmee has an entire family and from what I've gathered she also has Damon. I wish I could find them and apologize to them. Even though I doubt Damon would listen to either me or Stefan. Actually, he might even try and kill us.

"You all should leave now, since she isn't here." Carlisle said. He shut the door and went in the direction his wife went.

**RPOV**

We're in southern California now! I'm so excited! I even convinced Damon to stay here for while. It took a lot of persuasion though, but he finally said yes. Now, the sun feels amazing and warm on skin. Damon's watching me with curious expression.

"Have you never been to California?" He asked.

"No, but I always wanted to go. I couldn't because it would reveal my parents and Jacob doesn't like being away from the pack." I had already informed Damon about Jacob. The fact that he's a shape-shifting werewolf and also leader of the pack, he even knows about the supposed imprinting. As I said before though, we've never gotten along like a couple.

"Then we are definitely staying. I'll show you everything about California. I've been here a lot. You should've seen it in the sixties." My eyes widened. I knew about Damon's age it's just shocking when he talks about places like that. How it felt in the Great Depression or the grunge period of the eighties and nineties, subjects that fly way over my head. He laughed at my expression.

"Why don't we head to a nice diner I know?" He suggested. I nodded once again. He drove past buildings that were either old and classic or modern and stylish. The diner he parked in front of is one of the old, red brick buildings. It had a faded yellow awning. The place is called "Liza's" and it was written in curly letters on a plain, white sign and also on the door. He led me inside and it was a diner looking place, it reminded me of a "Waffle House," it had seven tables scattered throughout the place. We sat at one of the tables by the windows.

A girl in a red waitress uniform with a nametag that said, Ava, walked up to the table with an excited grin on her face and the grin of which had dark brown beauty mark which only made her over-done, fat, red lips worse excruciating to watch. "Damon Salvatore, I never thought I'd ever see you again!" She said in a thick and hideous southern drawl with unnecessary enthusiasm. She acted as though I didn't exist.

"Hey, Ava," Damon replied.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee, girlfriend of Damon Salvatore." I interrupted with over-the-top sweetness. She forced a smile.

"Hi, I'm Ava, what can I get you?"

"We'll both have 'Liza's Favorite,' please." Damon answered; grinning amused. Ava walked away to give the order to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes as I watched her leave.

"Jealous much,"

"Yeah, sorry, little, green monster popped up." I answered staring down at the faux wood table. He laughed and came over to sit next to me. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Damon."

"I love you, Mayflower."

…

That was both the hottest and the cutest thing I've ever seen. Sweet, little Renesmee looked as though she would rip the head off of Ava. Ava and I aren't really close. I'm sure Renesmee wouldn't care whether she said she did or not. Soon the burgers arrived in their greasy wonder and Renesmee looked quite distrustful of the burgers.

"That looks like a boat load of fat, grease, and high cholesterol."

"Just the burger," I commanded. She obediently took the bite and got the face of surprise, wonder, and enlightenment. Her face then changed quickly, she glared at me.

"You didn't have to be so harsh." She said. I laughed, but truthfully I was mad at myself for being so demanding. I took her face in my hands and kissed her wonder-burger tasting lips.

The rest of the meal we were almost completely silent in our own world of "Liza's Favorite." Soon, Renesmee was enthusing about the beach and Hollywood Boulevard. I smiled and got up to pay the check and Ava was waiting for me at the cash register. As I paid she spoke softly, leaning over the counter.

"Damon, how can you go out with her? We could have, and have had, so much fun." She leaned closer. Before I could give a snide, obnoxious comment she was on the floor. Renesmee had stormed over and punched her, she had to have held back a little though because her strength could have killed Ava.

"Slut," She said angrily down at Ava. I pulled her hastily by the waist out of the diner and to the car. Once safely away from the diner, I pulled over and took Renesmee into a passionately, deep kiss. Minutes later she pulled back slightly.

"What's that for?"

"I'm a guy and that was hot." She rolled her eyes and gave me a peck on the lips. She sat back in her seat.

"Onward to Venice Beach, Mr. Salvatore!" She commanded.

**Next chapter may take a while, sorry! =( I love ya'll anyway though. I promise this won't happen often. PLEASE message! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm a day late, but thankfully those just reading the story won't realise the mistake! Woohoo! I hope you like this one, even if it is uneventful, sort of. :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Alice POV**

It's been a week since I last saw Renesmee, in person. The visions I see of her have always vague, and I've concentrating extra hard on her. Recently, she's been happy. The thing is I try and keep those details away from the rest of the family, and it's especially hard to do that with Edward. So, I've kept a journal to make it easier to think. It's actually worked by just writing my thoughts into a plain, composition notebook I keep under a floorboard in my room.

_Entry 1:_

_This is my first entry. I'm going to get right to the point. Renesmee seems happy where ever she may be, in fact, the only time she seemed worried or upset was the first vision I had seen since her disappearance. Maybe she ran away. See, this is why I can't let Edward or Bella know about my vision, thoroughly. Jasper doesn't even know about those details. This journal really does have all my secrets._

I read that entry three times before trying very hard to forget the information. I do that with each entry, though there are only two, for now. Both are brief, but they've made it so much easier.

I hear someone enter the house and change my thoughts immediately to my outfit. I soon sensed that it was Bella. She's still lovely but she looks physically and emotionally tired. Her eyes are black.

"Hello, Alice, anything new?" She asked and though her voice sounded hopeful, her eyes knew better. I rubbed her arm.

"Not yet, Bella," She nodded and hugged me tightly in her stone arms. She started sobbing, her eyes wet with tear that will never shed.

"She'll come home to us, Bella, she'll come home." I really hope my words are true. Renesmee's face flashes through my head, she's happy and… with that Damon Salvatore guy. Damon Salvatore; the vampire that's of a different kind and who is now with Renesmee, has actually been with her since the first vision. I wish I knew where they were. More like, I wish I knew more about Damon.

"Bella, come with me." I pulled her upstairs and got my Dell laptop. She and began looking up Damon Salvatore.

**DPOV**

Venice beach was beautiful, but very crowded. Renesmee loved at first but hated the crowds. She told me how La Push was almost never crowded. So we ended up just sticking to the man-made landmarks, which were still a bit crowded. I had more fun watching her anyway. We've been here a week with no problems, except that guy that cut Renesmee in line to a gift shop. When I realized that we both had cell phones that could get tracked, I threw them in the ocean after crushing them, but not before Stefan tried to contact me. I ignored my back-stabbing, kiss-ass, little brother.

We're staying at a nice hotel called, "Mauve," Renesmee still thinks we should stay at a small motel. She also misses her family, a lot. I've decided to let her call them from a pay phone in Orange County.

**RPOV**

Damon drove me all the way to Orange County and stopped at a pay phone. "Call your family, May." He said looking at me sincerely and kindly.

"You're kidding,"

"No, call them,"

"I love you so much!" I jumped him and planted a kiss on his lips. I jumped out of the car and ran into the booth. I dialed the number. It took a few rings before someone answered.

"Hello," I heard Emmett's voice say cautiously.

"Emmy, it's me," There was a brief pause.

"Nessie, it's you! We've missed you so much, you know! Where are you?" Emmett rushed on asking questions. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, and I don't want to say where I am. I've you guys, too. Where's Mom?"

"Right here," This pause didn't last a second.

"Renesmee, honey, what happened? I have been so worried. Who's with you?" Why did you leave?"

"Mom, I left because of them… the Volturi. They're trying to kill me. I had to leave and I didn't want you guys to get hurt. They just want me." I answered. I could never lie to my mother. It's impossible even while on the phone. I felt my eyes water. "I'm with Damon and he's taking care of me."

"How can I trust that this Damon is going to protect you? Also, you mean more to me than anything. You and your father are all I care about. I don't care what it takes I will not lose either of you. Especially you, I can't lose you, Renesmee." She was sobbing I knew that for sure, "Please, don't get yourself killed… please." The tears fell from my eyes. They came and I can't stop them, like a floodgate's been opened.

"Tell everyone that I love them, so much." I hung up and went back to the car. I was in hysterics. Damon held me close and said nothing.

My family and I have been through a lot. I was only a few months old and I caused them and dozens of their friends to almost get killed. Nine years later and the same thing might be happening. I might also cause someone I just met and love very much to get killed as well. I took my family's love and over-protection for granted. I thought I was getting crowded, I thought they were over-bearing. I feel like shit, I feel like the gum at the bottom of someone's shoe. The thing is I know it would be cruel to both Damon and my family if I tried contacting the Volturi. It may not solve anything anyway.

"May, was that a good idea?" Damon asked softly.

"Yes, Damon, I just missed them, let's go."

"Where," He took the steering wheel and pulled off the curb.

"I'm hungry, let's go to a Dunkin Donuts." I suggested smiling. My heart still felt heavy and broken, but Damon did make it feel slightly better.

**Hope you liked... again! Message me, PLEASE! No wait time for the next chapter!**

**Love Ya'll**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm getting really bad at updating and I promised I wouldn't do this again! Ugh, sorry. Well enjoy this chapter and message me. =D**

**Chapter 6**

**Stefan POV**

I took a long swig of the Budweiser. Damon obviously doesn't have a cell phone anymore. Not that he'd answer any of my calls anyway. Elena has been trying hard to just keep her mind off of Damon entirely. She talks to Jane a lot, about anything but our mission. From what I hear though from the other guard members of our group is that they've caught scent of them again, and by them I mean Dimitri. My kind of vamps don't track like them, of course if we did our lives would be a lot easier. Dimitri is known as a tracker, it's a gift apparently. Jane and her brother, Alec, have gifts too. She has a mind torture thing and Alec takes away all of your sense, like sight, sound, smell. I know not to mess with them. Elena, though, if it isn't already obvious, is good friends with Jane. I have found anyone in the Volturi to talk to. There are many moments that I wished I never left Damon in Mystic Falls, or joined the Volturi.

"Stefan, may I speak with you?" Alec said beside. I thought I came here alone. I nodded to him anyway. We walked outside. Stefan, they're in LA and they haven't moved yet."

"Are we going to get them?" I asked. I can't deny them without putting myself at the top of their hit list. I just don't want to harm either Damon or this Renesmee. Alec sensed this. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked in my eyes with comfort.

"He's your brother and it I had to go after my sister I, too, would feel what you're feeling. If you want stay here and wait for us. WE will not judge you." This was shocking for me. I didn't think any of the Volturi would feel sympathy for me, maybe for Elena, but not me.

"What about Elena?"

"She can stay here, she's your mate. You would let her leave without you anyway." He smiled. Who the hell knows what a mate is, but I'm still grateful.

"Thank you," I said, "When do you go?"

"Tonight, now I'm starting to feel soft and mushy, but I'll try and spare your brother." He left at that, and ran into the darkness of night.

**DPOV**

Renesmee acted sad and depressed for the rest of the day. She forced smiles so I didn't worry. Of course, I knew she was just lying about being fine. I know she's just upset about her phone call to her parents. Still seeing her so broken like that made me upset.

I realized while watching a stupid-ass vampire movie that I haven't had blood in a week. I mean, let me think, I drank those girls on Saturday night and it's now Saturday so… shit it really has been a week. My kind of vampire can't be without our life source for longer than a few days, let alone a week. I didn't want to leave, Renesmee though, but I couldn't just continue not to feed. So, I left her in our room watching movies with the door firmly locked. There's a bar right next door to the hotel, which is awesome and very convenient. I can see our window from down here.

In the bar I saw two girls that have to be in their mid-twenties drinking Cabernets. I turned on the charm and bought them both more drinks. When the three of us left the bar I turned vampire and compelled them and drank their blood in the alley in between the bar and hotel, the girls "fell asleep" behind a dumpster and a story to tell anyone who found them. I wiped my mouth and walked to the hotel's front doors. I looked through the glass into the lobby and saw the short, blond bitch and her brother, and their little gang, minus Elena and Stefan. I thought of Renesmee and immediately scaled the building, which is something I haven't done in a while and I was running purely on adrenaline and fear for Renesmee.

Once at the window I saw her, she was sitting on the bed writing on the hotel notepad. I opened the window and she jumped.

"Damon, what's wrong?" She asked getting off the bed. I picked her up and jumped out of the window. My legs absorbed the impact from the concrete. I ran full speed east. I found myself jumping over cars and through trees, Renesmee tried asking question. I didn't answer any of them until we came to the notorious Sin City. I ran to a motel and waited inside.

"Damon, what's going on?" She asked and clawed her way out of my arms.

"They're coming after us, they were at the hotel." I was panting not because of the initial run but because the buzz from the adrenaline was leaving me. I knew we couldn't stay in Vegas, but I couldn't keep Renesmee in the dark for long. "We have to go. We'll hitch a ride on a plane since we don't have time to get a plane ticket." She nodded She also looked confused and probably didn't know what I meant by "hitch a ride," she'll find out eventually.

"Where are we going next?" She asked.

"Whichever plane goes the furthest."

**RPOV**

We got on a plane to Vermont. It left only five minutes after we got on. I hated this so much, all my fears from before had come true. They're real now.

I know very well that we won't be staying her for long. We still checked into a Best Western. Neither of us left the room the first night. I had to force Damon to go feed. While he was gone I decided to call home again.

"Renesmee," It was Alice.

"Hi, Ally,"

"I saw them coming after you." She explained, "We haven't seen any of them since last Tuesday. Where are you? Your mom and dad went hunting with the rest of the family." She assured. I took a long breath.

"I'm in a small town in Vermont." I said, "Alice, please don't come after me, unless, you absolutely have to. Damon has been protecting me well." I knew she understood. Alice is the aunt I can't lie to just like mom, she'll see my lie in a vision anyway.

"At least I know where you are. Don't worry, I've found away to avoid your dad from reading my mind. I write in a journal." She assured me again.

"That's cool, I'm glad you found an outlet. How is everyone?"

"Well, your mother doesn't speak much to anyone unless it's to me about my visions about you. Your father gets by, but it's clear he is as distraught as Bella. The rest of us feel almost the same as them. I think I'm the one handling it the best. Since, for a week my visions showed me a smiling, happy Nessie. You seem worries and upset recently. Don't do anything stupid." She said. It was easier talking to Alice then it was Mom. I started crying again.

"Nes, I have to go," She whispered, "I'll let you go now, Parker." She said louder, making it seem like she was talking to Parker Madison, our new attorney. I heard the phone click and I said a silent good-bye to the dial tone.

Just then Damon walked in, I knew because my chest lifted like I had taken a breath or big weight had been lifted. He narrowed his eyes at the phone, but opened his arms to me. I rushed into them gratefully. The world was right for just another second. Damon will make everything alright… for now. I looked up at him and kissed his lips. I needed him more than ever. The kiss was soft and amorous, I felt my heart melting. It soon turned though from soft and lovely to hungry and desperate it only went further. My fingers ran through his silky black hair and his hands rubbed my back. We were on the soft, stiff bed in seconds.

…

The next morning I was snuggled up close to Damon with my head resting on his bare chest. He was still sleeping. I smiled to myself, I, the half human, wore out the full vampire. I sat there watching him for a little longer while longer. After fifteen minutes, I got up and got dressed. We'll probably move on today. I wonder where we'll go, and I should start a t-shirt collection. I heard Damon stir.

"Good morning, Damon."

"Morning," He yawned and I giggled at my own little private joke.

"So, where are we going next?" He thought for a second and then grinned.

"It's a surprise." I rolled my eyes and realized my outfit is the only one I own. A white t-shirt and a pair of black short-shorts and I don't mind and all, but I'm not one for wearing dirty clothes over and over again.

"We have to go shopping again, please."

"Fine, but we have to be fast, and I won't get anything." I didn't argue.

We went to Wal-Mart and I got three pairs of pants and two shirts, one was an "I heart Vermont" t-shirt, I also got a pair of brown flip-flops. We then got on the road again, instead of hitching a ride on a plane... again. He still wouldn't tell me where we were going.

**Okay, thats chapter six and then comes seven! hope you liked it! TTFN! message me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Woooooo Chapter 7 is here! It's long and I might as well rate this one like T or PG13 in my language, because of violence. It's an epic chapter! R&R, now that I know what that means.**

**Chapter 7**

**APOV**

Oh, Renesmee, why do you trust me so well? I don't deserve it. As soon as I hung up the phone Jasper called everyone to the house and now, where in the middle of a family meeting.

"Where is she, Alice?" Edward asked harshly since I was thinking in Russian.

"Please, Alice," Bella pleaded.

"She called me from a Best Western and she said she was in Vermont."

"Do you see anything, Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Well, she isn't in Vermont anymore. She left in a green Honda Civic, the license plate is WMH-9934." Edward, our family computer whiz, went to the computer and hacked into the Vermont police database. He typed in the license plate and it's registered, recently, to none other than Damon Salvatore. Edwards wiped the information clean so the Volturi couldn't see the same thing. If they found out Renesmee was in a Honda.

"We can't sit by anymore, Alice. Which direction are they going in?" I knew what Bella was intending, when we researched Damon his last known whereabouts was, other than Seattle, Mystic Falls, Virginia. The thing is, they are headed south.

"South, we'll meet them there, Bella." We explained our findings on Damon quickly to the family and after that we got a private plane to Washington D.C. since Mystic Falls doesn't have an airport. We were in Virginia in three hours. It was, thankfully, over-cast outside and we drove straight to Mystic Falls, and checked into a hotel.

Renesmee and Damon weren't there yet and from the looks of my last vision they were just leaving New York. Bella was both worried and excited about seeing her daughter again, Edward was the same way. I was concentrating only on Renesmee though.

…

The next morning, I saw her again. She's looking at a map and laughing. She is still in the car and talking with Damon. The sign they passed showed a speed limit for Fredrick, Virginia. They're coming and they're coming fast. I was filing with excitement. They'll be here soon.

**RPOV**

It became obvious where we were headed. I'm happy to be going back to a sunny state though. Damon was also interested in seeing his hometown again.

When we got there, I could tell it was an old, small town. It's way cuter than Forks. It had a few bronze statues of mayors or famous soldiers. Some of the houses were new and most of them were old. We past several hotels and motels, but Damon didn't go to any of them. Instead he pulled onto a back road and then a lengthy driveway. At the end of the drive was a huge, cottage-looking house, with the driveway circling all way around to a big front door.

"This is your house?" I asked stunned. My house is big and all but is made of glass and is modern. Sometimes, whenever I had people over they would be afraid to touch anything. This house looks cozy, yet is still gigantic.

"Yep, it used to be a boarding house." He said proudly. "I'll show the real Salvatore land sometime."

"What do you mean by land?"

"The Salvatore's are a founding family of Mystic Falls. As in one of the first people to settle here back in the eighteen hundreds." He half smiled and glanced towards me. I was impressed, I might be majoring in music but I definitely appreciated history. This town is old. I do wonder if Damon was around even then.

"Were you-"

"I'm the first son of Giuseppe Salvatore, who was one of the founders."

"First?" I inclined.

"He had two sons." His face turned slightly bitter and upset.

"So… your brother was human and died of natural causes?" I wished my words were half true.

"My brother is a back-stabbing vampire who lives." He said harshly and got out of the car. I sighed and followed him to the front door. Once inside Damon stopped dead in his tracks. I was about to ask what's wrong when he spoke.

"Why the hell are you here and what gave you the guts to show your face?" He growled. A tall and muscular guy walked from behind a wall, he had brown hair and reminded me of my dad except his eyes were light blue-green. This boy, since he looked my age, had on dark jeans and a green button-up shirt.

"Damon, I didn't know-" He tried to speak.

"Didn't know what? That I'd be here or that the girl you're helping them to kill is someone I love?" Damon was fuming. I've never seen him like this before.

"If I did know who she was to you I wouldn't have helped, and neither would have Elena." What were they talking about? I mean I had a feeling about what it was but I might be wrong, though that seems highly unlikely.

"Then why are you here?"

"We wanted to find you, Damon." A girl said stepping from behind the boy. She was pretty with brown hair and brown eyes, she wore a blue sweater and black slacks.

"What makes you think I would trust you? For all I know. They're outside waiting for a key word." I'm still seriously confused, but I didn't want Damon further. I just want to know what's going on and not be ignored. I placed my hand on the back of Damon's neck and sent him that question. He calmed down a little and turned to me still upset.

"This is Stefan and Elena, Stefan is my brother and Elena is a former friend. They're new recruits for the Volturi. They also compelled your ex-boyfriend to help them find you."I was shocked, my suspicions were correct, but the degree of what has happened is astounding. Of course, I'm more forgiving than Damon, but this still hurt my feelings.

"Are the Volturi here?" I asked Stefan.

"No, when they went to California we came here. We knew you two would come eventually. Renesmee, we didn't know who you were, we thought you were just another law-breaker, I swear." I think he knows if I forgive him, Damon won't harm him or will at least hear him out. I feel like her is telling the truth, but her did just basically hand me over to the Volturi on a silver platter.

"I believe you are telling the truth, but… why would just let someone kill someone if you don't even know them?"

"I don't know… the Volturi so far have only asked us to help in missions against law-breakers, real ones. I don't even know what you have done."

"I have done anything. I was two months old and they threatened to kill me and my family because I'm half human, half vampire. A hybrid, or a mutation, they couldn't have that kind of thing living in their world I guess. We convinced them to leave us alone, but now all of a sudden they change their mind." I was so angry, I saw red. I was breathing to try and calm down. Stefan and Elena both had wide, shocked eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Elena said softly, "I agree that that is a stupid reason to kill someone. I am so sorry, and if you don't forgive us I wouldn't blame you." She apologized. She had tears in her eyes. I was calm and gave her a small smile and went over to her and hugged her. She was hesitant and shocked at first but soon rapped her arms around me repeating "I'm sorry," over and over again. I silenced her.

"If you are truthful then I forgive." Sometimes, with the way I flip the switch, I feel absolutely bipolar. It was something about her that I felt I could trust. Stefan on the other hand still made me feel angry, and betrayed even if we're just meeting.

"Renesmee," Damon objected.

"Damon, we aren't in the position right now to make more enemies. Besides, I think we should trust Elena." I said and Damon softened slightly.

"What about me?" Stefan interrupted. Damon laughed loudly at the comment, relishing in my rejection.

After Damon recovered, he and I left Elena and Stefan at the house. Damon decided to show me around town. He is still skeptical of the both of them , but I re-informed him that we needed allies not enemies. So after that conversation we went to the Mystic Grill. The building was raw brick with a seemingly tarnished sign proclaiming the restaurant. Outside was humid and warm. The sun I was excited to see again was hidden behind clouds. I glared at them as they twisted in grey blurbs across the sky, Damon laughed at my expression.

The Grill didn't look to busy today. Before we could enter the restaurant someone with cold, strong hands stopped me. I turned and saw six of my eight family members. Dad had a gentle, but firm grip on my arm.

"How long were you planning to run, Renesmee?"

"Dad… I didn't want any of you to get hurt." I tried to explain.

" Well, there is no getting rid of us now." My aunt Alice answered with a humorous smile. I sighed and gave in and hugged my family and got squished by the stone arms encircling me.

"So, Mr. Salvatore, it's time we had a real introduction; I'm Edward Cullen, vampire, and these people are my vampire family." Damon smirked and extended his hand which was accepted.

"Hi, I'm one too, if you already didn't know that." I rolled my eyes.

"I guess we should talk privately?" I suggested. Ten minutes later we were back at the house.

**DPOV**

We talked for an hour. Edward didn't question the relationship between Renesmee and I; though he wasn't exactly buddy-buddy with me. His wife, Bella, seemed fine with me though, she was quiet and only entered the conversation when it involved Renesmee or if someone asked her question. The other four that had come for Renesmee were her uncles and aunts, Rosalie being the supermodel blond and Emmett, the beefy guy. The other two are Alice, a girl who is at least four-eleven with black hair and sees the future, and Jasper, a southern, honey blond guy with a similar build to Edward. They were all weary of Stefan, Elena, and I though. Of course no matter what Renesmee says, I don't care id they decided to rip Stefan apart.

Along with informing them of what Renesmee and I have been doing, they told me about their history with Bella and Edward, they got married, had unprotected sex, even though they didn't go into that kind of detail, and Bella got pregnant with Renesmee. The pregnancy killed Bella, or would've killed her if she hadn't been turned at the last minute.

When we got to the subject of Renesmee's safety, we realized how impossible the situation was. I suggested she could change her name and stay here or somewhere else, and they countered and said she could continue to run with me and the six of them. Her family really didn't want to leave her again, but it seemed to be our only logical option, in my opinion. We got to arguing and Renesmee walked off in a big huff. I followed her outside and found her on the roof.

"What's the matter, May?" I asked casually.

"I'm not mad at any of you for arguing about me, it's because of the complete impossibility of my predicament, it's just… I hate that this happened! I guess it runs in the family!" Her eyebrows furrowed, I took her face in my hands.

"Have you ever heard the saying, bad things happen to good people?" She smiled. I kissed her, and she was happy again. It's so easy to make her happy. I think I'll make it my life's mission to make sure she is always happy.

Our lips were still locked in our kiss when I sensed someone below. Renesmee must have too, since she pulled away and gulped with anticipation. She looked at me apologetically and jumped off the roof, I looked down and saw that tan dude, Jacob.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Renesmee asked a little exasperated.

"I thought you were just friends, you said that you two were just friends." He said frustrated. I narrowed my eyes at him even though he couldn't see me.

"Jacob, who said it was your business who's my friend or not?!"

"I thought… I thought we were…" He stammered unable to finish his sentence and I started getting really pissed, Renesmee sighed.

"No, we aren't, I can't see myself with you that way. You are my best friend, that's it." I heard growling that wasn't coming from me.

"What does it run in the fucking family?! You choose a bloodsucking snake over me! Thank God you're already a vampire or else I might seriously lose it!" I could feel myself get ready to kill this Jacob. Renesmee would resent me, but at this point I don't think I'd give a shit.

"Jake-" Her statement was muffled by Jacob kissing her. She just stood there shocked at first but soon regained her senses and slapped him. I smiled a little, then jumped off the roof next to Renesmee. I shoved Jacob, and even though I put all my strength into the push he only went back by five feet.

"Don't touch her," I growled, "I do not care what kind of history you have, and obviously that history is over. So, don't ever touch her that way again!" He was shaking, but not in a fearful way. He was glaring at me with hatred I can't describe. I rolled my eyes and turned pulling Renesmee with me. She seemed terrified as she looked at Jacob, like she knows what will happen now that I've pissed him off completely.

As soon as we took a step, I stopped dead after hearing clothes tear and growls that were louder than anything I've ever heard before. I turned back and was jumped by a red wolf that's ten times bigger than a normal wolf. I was on the ground below the wolf and I felt his breath puffing on my face. I looked into the wolf's animalistic, yet very human eyes and saw the same hatred that was in Jacob's only a minute before. Renesmee was screaming at the Jacob wolf. I tried to move but was stopped by one of Jacob's paws slamming with all his strength on my shoulder and arm. I screamed as I felt every bone in my arm and shoulder splinter and shatter, feeling the fragments puncture veins and muscles. Jacob's claws were also digging into my arm.

The wolf was thrown off of me. I turned my head, even though it brought on excruciating pain, to see Stefan stalking over to the wolf who was in the process of getting up. I could see his face but Stefan's body looked malicious and murderous. I yelled as loud as I could manage, "Stefan, stop!"

He stopped and took a deep breath and turned back. Renesmee was already crying and holding my head, which is covered in sweat, in her lap. I think I passed out after that.

**Message me please. I hope you liked the chapter!**


	8. Adoption Notice!

**This story is up for adoption!**

**It isn't that I don't love this story. I just like my other story better! ****Just tell me if you want to adopt it, you don't even have to _ask_ but please let me know.**

**Love,**

**Hannah :)**


End file.
